


You're fintastic

by Huldra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Kids, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kissing, Long, M/M, Mer!Dean, Merpeople, Merperson Castiel, Merperson Dean, One Shot, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Weird, Witches, castiel - Freeform, cursed!Dean, mer!cas, merman!Castiel, merman!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huldra/pseuds/Huldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets cursed into a merman, and Castiel knows the cure. But will he tell it?</p>
<p>AKA I just wanted to write merman!Dean uvu</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're fintastic

**Author's Note:**

> This must be my longest fix, omfg. Well, it's really silly, seriously. And isn't that the cheesiest title you've ever seen holy cow.

"Who's idea was it to hunt that godfuckingdamned witch?!"  
"It was yours, Dean." A certain angel answered with his head tilted.  
Sam, on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing. He sat on the warehouse floor, rocking back an forth in a vain attempt to restrain himself.

Well, no one can blame him really. I mean, what would you do if your sibling became a mermaid!?  
"Sam, in Dean's case it's called a merman," Castiel corrected him when Sam tried to explain himself.  
Dean huffed.  
He was sprawled out on the cold concrete, absentmindedly flopping his new tail. It's green of colour, with an occasional scale with a golden color to it. All three men had to agree that it was a strange beauty to it. 

Sam and Cas was in the middle of a conversation about how to reverse the curse when Dean spoke up.   
"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm kinda dehydrated here!" His voice was hoarse.   
"Merpeople tend to need water to live, Dean." Cas said matter of factly.  
"Well then, to your information, I think /may be dying/ over here!"

That's when angel picked him up from the floor, carrying the hunter like a newly wed groom would carry his bride over the threshold. "HEY! I CAN WALK FOR MYSELF; NO NEED TO-"  
"Dean, you can't. Look at your legs. Or rather, tail." Cas interrupted.   
"Geez, thanks for reminding me, Cas."  
"Do you want me to get you into the water or not?"  
"Can I join?" Sam asked.  
"If you can breathe under water, than yes." Is Castiel developing humour?

And then the angel and the oldest hunter were gone.

 

When Dean opened his eyes, he let out a shocked squeak. He was underwater. With no oxygen tank. Hell, he couldn't even see the surface! Out of habit, he held his breathe.   
"Dean, you can breathe. You can't drown, you have gills."  
Dean still doesn't dare to breathe.   
"Dean."  
Hesitantly, Dean drew a little breathe. To his surprise, it went... Okay. Was like normal. /Felt/ like normal.  
"Wow..." Dean gasped. "I can actually speak!"  
"Of course."  
"How come you manage to be down here? Some angel thing?"  
"It's required from me to be able to be everywhere in my Father's creation."  
"Yeah, I'm sure the fishies prays everyday..."  
Castiel just tilted his head.

"Now, how can I stop being Ariel? As cool as breathing underwater is, I don't really fancy selling my voice to some fugly seawitch to be human."  
"What?"  
"How do I get back to normal again?"  
"Sam is researching. He will inform us when he finds something."

 

***

Dean spent the rest of the day swimming around. To be honest, he kinda liked it. Who would have thought how much power it was in a tail?!  
Castiel was just casually swimming behind, not wanting to soak his wings. It's one hell of a task to dry them again. Especially alone.   
Every once in a while, though, Dean would grab Cas and swim as fast as he could.   
Castiel wasn't as impressed by the speed as Dean was, but he enjoyed how carefree and happy the hunter looked as he soared through the water like an arrow. 

"This is awesome! The speed and shit, I mean!" Dean exclaimed happily as he lay down on the sandy sea bottom. 

 

***

 

They were currently on a beach, hiding between the seagrass. A lonely girl, no more than 7 years at most, were alone on the beach.  
Dean was about to just swim past before his big brother instincts kicked in.  
How could he let a little child be alone near the water?! She probably couldn't even swim!

After a few minutes, it happened. What Dean had been foreseeing by the way she was balancing on a jumping board. She fell.

As soon as her small, fragile body breaked through the surface, he catched her. 

He swam up with her again, to where the bottom was so shallow he could sit with her in his arms, without drowning her.   
"Hello little girl. Are you alright?"   
Castiel was almost as hypnothized by Dean's kindness. How could a man that beautiful both in looks and personality, think so low about himself?  
He didn't even know this little girl's name, and yet he looks at her with such caring eyes. Like it was little Sam who just fell.

The little girl groaned a little, before her green eyes fluttered open.   
She spat out a little water before she asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dean, and what's your name, sweetheart?"

"I'm Rose Dylan and I'm 7 years old!" She said, smiling a wide, toothy grin and holding up 6 fingers, before she noticed and added another. "Who's he? Mom told me to stay away from men in creepy coats. She said they are mean, and want to take me!" She added solemnly, whispering as thought Cas' couldn't hear her.

"I'm Castiel, and I won't take you, Rose. I do not believe I'm a 'meanie'"

Dean chuckled. "You can trust him, he's awesome!"

"Cool!" She flashed the angel a grin too. "But I didn't see you before? Where were you?"

"Oh, we were underwater! You see, we happened to swim past when I saw you balancing. I got a bit nervous, and decided to watch over you until you were safe."

"You swam?! But-" That's when she noticed Dean's lap. "You're a mermaid!" She gasped, awestrucked. 

"A merman, I'm not a girl."

Rose didn't seem to hear anything, she was to busy stroking the tail she just noticed. "It's so pretty."

With a serious face she looked up at the hunter. "Are you a prince? Or king? You look like a royal! How is your kingdom? Do you have a mermaid girlfriend? Or is Castiel your boyfriend? Mom told me some boys like other boys. Is it the same with merpeople too? But how? He's human! Do you eat fish? I don't like fish, but my mom tells me to eat it, so I do it. But it tastes so yucky! Do you know Ariel? Did you know she's Danish? And-"

"Whoa there, kiddo!" Dean chuckled. "Way too many questions at once!"

"Me and Dean do share a profound bond, and I'm not human. I'm an angel of the Lord."

"But angels are small babies or pretty girls with halos and fluffy, cute, white wings. My parents call me an angel, but know I'm not one. Are you sure it's just grown-up talk for nice and cute? Because I know that is what being an angel means. Real angels live up on the skies and plays harp, you see!"

Dean couldn't help it, and burst out laughing. This little girl should do a show, 'cuz the hunter found this hilarious. 

"That's only how humans thinks. You are closer to explaining a cherub. I am a seraph, a warrior. A soldier. My job is to follow orders and fight for Him. But I rebelled for Dean and his brother, mankind, and I am now what you may refer to 'homeless', as I am now not welcome in the Host. So these days I tend to kill demons and send them back to perdition." The angel said with his usual deadpan expression.

"D-d-demons?"   
Dean looked at her and saw scared tears form in her eyes. 

"He means the monsters in children's nightmares! He enters their dreams and shoo's 'em away!" Nice save, Winchester.

"But Dean-" Castiel stopped when he saw Dean's sharp glare. The hunter pulled Rose to his chest in a tight hug, and mouthed to Cas over her head: 'Don't you even dare!'

"Yes, that is what I do. Come here, Rose." The angel stretched out his hands and Rose took the invitation. "Look." The dark haired man pulled up a big shell. He tapped it lightly, and it became a simple, but beautiful necklace which he put around the little girl's neck.

She cupped it with both hands, silently studying it, before she looked up at Cas. "Thanks!" She beamed.  
In return she receives a rare, true, little smile from the angel.

"Aww" Dean cooed. "Why don't I get anything.~?" He joked. 

 

***

 

They talked and played with Rose for close to 2 hours. Dean found it relaxing to entertain a little kid again, while Cas just played along on whatever the two others wanted.

Dean made up a story, about his undersea kingdom, which Rose listened intently to as if she was gonna have a quiz about it. 

It was a very cute scene, to be frank.  
Rose even away for some minutes, and came back with her arms full of flowers. "Since you live in the ocean, I bet you haven't seen these kind of flowers!"  
Dean chuckled. Of course he had seen them before, but not wanting to take away her joy, he lied.

She sat down on his lap, and after some minutes, she'd made a flower crown which she put on Dean's head.  
"Wow! Thanks! It's beautiful!" The smile that spread on her lips at his words were priceless.

"ROSE!"  
"ROSE!?"  
All three of them looked up, and saw a group of about four people searching. "That's my family! I gotta go!" She then kissed them both on the cheek.  
"Remember not to tell anyone, okay Rose? This is all our little secret. Take care, kiddo."

The last the angel and the hunter saw before submerging into the water again was the little girl's retreating form.

 

***

 

"She was very nice."  
"She sure was, Cas."   
"So, Prince of the Ocean?"  
"Well, it made her happy to think that her new BFF is a royalty."  
Suddenly Cas was gone from the rock they had been sitting on.  
"Ca-"   
Before Dean could say anything, the angel was back. 

"I've learned that in human tradition a royalty is often wearing some head adornment called a crown to show status. Since your crown of flowers is drenched and floating somewhere, take this."  
The angel placed something on his charge's head. 

It was a crown he'd made out of seashells and other things you could find on the seabottom.

"Wow, thanks Cas! It's cool."  
"No problem, Dean."

 

***

 

Castiel had known the solution all along. Of course, he'd love to tell Dean, but there was one problem.   
The only way to break the curse, was cliché enough: a true love kiss. 

That was hard enough in itself. How can one find your true love when you're stuck in the deep, blue sea, half fish and shit?  
But there was one little thing Castiel didn't like at all. The fact that Dean had to kiss someone. Someone who sure as hell wouldn't be Castiel.  
That's really the entire reason he hadn't told Dean yet.

 

***

"-and then I sliced that fuckers head off!" Dean was telling Castiel about his very first hunt. No need to, really, because the angel had seen it all, watching from above.   
"Let's go to Sam."  
"Haven't you listened at all?!"  
"I did listen. But let's go to Sam."  
"Ok, but-" Dean didn't get to finish, for in the same second he consented, the angel's hand made contact with the hunter's forehead, and they were gone.

 

***

Sam were sitting in the motel room, searching for mermaid lore and spells. Till now, he'd found out that mermaids are supposed to be very good singers. Other than that, nothing. One of the most popular mythological creatures, and all he found was some Disney fansites and creepy people who seem to have a fetish for half fish women. He'd seen more than enough tentacle porn too.  
So, towards the end of the day, he decided to call Bobby.

"What is it, boy?" A gruff voice answered.  
"We were hunting a witch, and let's just say that Dean got hit. And it's now a mermaid. Or, a merman. And Cas took him with him and I have no idea-"  
"Did you just say merman?"

 

***

When the two men ended the call, one was grumpy because he hadn't been informed before, and the other was desperately trying to erase the picture of his brother in a seashell bra, singing along to The Little Mermaid-songs, from his mind.

Sam was about to take a beer when he heard the familiar sound of wings beating.   
Turning around, he was met with the sight of a certain angel and merman looking kinda pissed.  
"Hey Cas, how's it flapping with Ariel?"  
"You call me Ariel one more time, and I'm gonna kick your ass to oblivion!"  
"Too bad you don't have legs to kick with then." Sam grinned. Sure, he was worried about his brother, but hey, it's his job as a brother to irritate the other whenever a chance presents itself.

"Why are you referring to Dean as my sister Ariel?" Castiel asked.  
"There's an angel called Ariel?" Sam thought that was only the name of a Disney princess.  
"Yes, haven't you read the Bible?"

"Sorry to interrupt you two Disney fanatics, but I'm starting to not feel so well down here on the floor."  
Dean interrupted.  
To his horror, Cas picked him up wife style again.  
"Dude-!"  
"You need water. Is there a tub in this room?"  
"No, only a small shower. Not really enough space for me to fit in there..."  
"We'll spend the night here. I'll take care of you."  
"Dude, you-"  
"I want to, Dean."

 

***

 

"Jesus, Cas! Have you been standing over me the entire night, moisturising me with a fucking sponge?!"  
"Yes."  
"...that's hella creepy, man."  
"It was either that or you drying out completely. Easy choice."  
"Yeah yeah..."

Dean then proceded to roll onto the floor.   
"Dean, you remember that time we went fishing many years ago, right? That time when I caught that huge fish?" Sam had just awakened.  
"Of course I do, Sammy!"  
"Well, you remind me of that fish when he was having these last death cramp stuff." The youngest hunter smirked.  
"Fuck you too."

Not liking watching Dean having trouble on the floor, the angel picked him up. This time, over the shoulder. Hand on ass.  
To Dean's embarassment, he found himself blushing.  
"D-dude! Your groping my ass!"  
"Yes I am."  
"Why don't you two just get a room, while I find the answer to our little fish problem?" Sam chuckled, noticing his brothers red cheeks.  
"Fine. If you need us, we'll be visiting Atlantis."  
"Wait what?!" But the two were already gone. Sam was jealous. He just got to know Atlantis was real, and he doesn't get to join them!

 

***

 

"Okay, this is so cool! Sam must be sulking in a corner!" Dean exclaimed.   
It was all in marble, and huge! Fish were swimming everywhere, and Dean swear he saw an octopus too.   
"They must be hiding from me..." Cas muttered, mostly to himself.  
"Wait, who?" What was the angel talking about?  
"The inhabitants of Atlantis. Merpeople, you can call them."  
"So they're real!?"  
Cas just stared at Dean. The human could be so slow sometimes. "I'm looking at one right now." Dean spun around. "Where? Oh... Me."  
"Yes Dean, you."   
Dean scratched the back of his neck, and grinned like a dork. 

"Maybe I could alter my vessel..."  
"Huh? To what?"   
"To have a tail. I've done it once before, when I had a mission down here. Would you look away for a little while?"  
"Why? Are you gonna 'shine bright like a diamond' or something?" Even though, he complied to the angel's request. There was a bright light behind him, and when he turned again, his friend sported a light blue tail, with a flowing end fin. Dean couldn't help but mope.  
"What do you think? Would I pass?"  
"Looking good, Cas. Weird, but good."

Now, when Dean looked around, he saw heads peeking out from the corners all around them. One little kid was almost all the way over to them.

"H-hello? A-are you a god?" Dean was a little taken aback at the question. He looked over at Castiel, confused.  
"No. We're not. I'm an angel, and he's a hunter. I know our tail colors are not usual, but we are not by any sense of the word gods."  
That's when Dean noticed that the little kid's tail was grey. He also saw the awestruck face on the merchild's face.   
"Are you really a hunter!?"   
"Uhm, yes? I am. Not that a good one really..." Where the sudden shyness came from, I have no idea. Castiel too found it weird, and smiled. "He's just being humble, he's the best one there is, he and his brother. They have a huge reputation far and wide, all over the world." He beamed. The angel is very proud of his hunter.   
"S-so, you are the Dean or Sam?" The child returned the smile. He'd heard about the two hunters, which supernatural creature haven't?

"You actually know my name? Wow... I'm Dean. Sammy's my brother." Dean was confused. How the hell did they know him? He's just some guy, who only makes bad worse.   
Before he could find an answer, he and Cas was dragged into the center of the underwater city.   
"GUYS GUYS IT'S DEAN WINCHESTER AND AN ANGEL!" The kid was shouting on the top of his lungs.  
Castiel just smiled gently. His human was getting the attention he deserved. His smile faltered. Why did he keep referring to Dean as 'his' human, 'his' hunter? When did he get the right to?  
Dean looked over at his friend. He had no idea why he looked so sad. "I am so sorry, little kid, but my friend and I must go. It's really cool here, but we have research to do, and we should get to it as quick as possible, too stop a... A witch we're hunting." Dean felt terrible for lying to the child, but it had to be done. His angel didn't look alright at all, and the well-being of his family was always on top of his list. And Cas was and will always be that. Family.   
So he excused himself again, gave a wave, and grabbed his angel's hand as they swam away. 

"Are you okay, man?" Still holding the angel's hand, dragging him.   
Cas was still lost in thought. Maybe he should tell Dean? That would be the right thing to do. Why is he so mad that Dean would be going around kissing people? Is he jealous? Is this what's called jealousy? Jealousy is a sin, so is he sinning? Is he unfaithful to his Father? What is Dean doing to him?!  
"I know the cure," Cas blurted out, before slapping a hand over his own mouth, silencing himself before he can say anything else. Like how gorgeous Dean's eyes are, or his beautiful soul. The purest of them all.  
Dean froze dead, and turned around to face Castiel.   
Looking away, the angel spread its wings, and the two of them were sitting on a cliff somewhere in France.

"You know it? Since when?"  
"I've known it all along, Dean." Castiel really tried to keep a poker face, but failed as his cheek took the colour of ripe cherries.   
"And it didn't cross your feathery mind to tell me? You know, a tail isn't really my thing, you know..."  
"The cure is a true love's kiss." Cas couldn't stop himself. He immediately regretted opening his mouth when he saw Dean's expression.  
After a long while, Dean finally answered. "And here I've been looking at the answer all along," he said, before pressing his lips against the blue eyed man's.   
The kiss was that of a kindergarteners. Shy, kind and sweet. Innocent. Dean pulled away with a soft smile playing on his lips. He stood up on his two legs and picked up his angel.   
"I have no idea why you where so insecure about my feelings for you. I think my signals has been pretty clear."  
This time, chapped, pink lips crashed desperately into full ones. The angel finally found his own, personal piece of heaven, and that in a man with eyes as green as Eden's garden.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end? WOW! THANK U SMOOCH


End file.
